The Internet and other networks have made it possible for individuals to submit print jobs to print shops for printing. It is now possible to transmit print jobs directly to print shops that can then print the documents and supply them to the sender for a fee. Such print jobs may include a job ticket that specifies particular characteristics about the document to be printed. Job tickets may be expressed, for example, using a Job Definition Format (JDF) that provides a standard for the expression of job tickets. Unfortunately, the print workflow is not typically included in such job tickets as every print shop may have unique print production facilities.